


Incentive

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: After finding her wandering around in a daze, Sokka gives Azula his super cozy, comfort pajamas.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Sokkla Saturdays Prompt 1: "I lost my clothes can I borrow yours?"

Azula lifts her sleeve and frowns, it droops down and well over her hand. “Th-this is huge.”

“Well if someone didn’t forget to put on clothes today then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Azula’s face flushes lightly. She sighs and her eyes grow distant. She wonders, for an uncountable amount of times, what is wrong with her. What sort of person forgets to put on clothes? No, it isn’t that she forgot, it is that, at the time, it just made sense to wander outside topless. Her therapist is adamant that this kind of behavior isn’t particularly abnormal for someone with her condition.

Sokka ruffles her hair. “It’s alright, we all…”

“Stroll around the block topless sometimes?” 

Sokka sighs. “Do embarrassing things sometimes.”

“Not like this.” Azula mutters. “I don’t even remember why I…” She trails off, suddenly thankful to be buried under excess fabric. If need be she can pull the collar up and over her face. 

She does it anyways, at least up to her nose. It smells like him and that is a comfort in itself. 

Not that she needs to burry herself in fabric. He pulls her in close and she rests her head against his bear chest. “You don’t happen to know where I left my shirt, do you?”

He shakes his head. “I can help you look for it.”

“No, not now. Can we just…?” She gestures to the sofa. 

“Sure thing.” He smiles. He scoops her up and carries her from the kitchen counter to the sofa and gives her hair another ruffle. “I’ll get us something to drink. Is coffee fine?”

“I hate coffee, you know that.” She mutters. 

“Just testing!” He declares. “Hot choco?”

Azula nods. She watches him disappear into the kitchen. For a while she stares blankly at the wall, turning over and over in her head, the question of what is wrong with her. There are days, sometimes weeks, without incident. Days where she can pretend like she isn’t touched at all, that her mind is quiet and sturdy and secure. Times when she almost forgets that she needs her medications. And sometimes she forgets so well that she doesn’t take them, she thinks that she no longer needs them. 

And then she finds herself wandering around the streets, dazed and topless. 

She rubs the sleeve of Sokka’s shirt against her cheek. It isn’t just the sleeve, the entiere sweater is much too large for her. So large and baggy that she can probably get away with wearing it as a dress. And somehow it’s excessive length is soothing. Pacifying. 

She stretches herself out on the sofa and rests her cheek against the cushions. She is so tired…

She feels the cushion dip and the scent of melted chocolate meets her nose. There is the sound of a mug carefully knocking against wood. And then the sensation of rubbing on her back. “Guess I should have let you borrow my pajamas huh?”

Azula’s eyes light up. “The flannel ones?”

He nods. 

“You still can!” 

“Alright, but I don’t let just anyone wear thee flannel pj’s. This is only because you’re really upset.” He gets up and comes back with the coziest looking pajama set in his arms. The ones that she has had her eye on since he wore them on their camping trip last autumn. 

A little too enthusiastically, she tosses his shirt to the floor. He opens his mouth to say something but she is certain that he comes to the same conclusion as she; that he has already just seen her topless so where’s the harm in seeing it a second time. She pulls the shirt down and smooths her hands over it. It is so warm and soft. Sensations that work their way into her smile. 

She quickly swaps out her jeans for the much cozier pajama pants.

Sokka grins. “There, happy? Now all you need is…” he plucks the still steaming mug from the coffee table and positions it in her hands. “Perfect.”

Azula nods and has herself a sip. “What if I want to keep them?” She brushes her fingers over the sleeves. They are still much too baggy for her and she will probably have to hold the pants up when she stands, they are already slipping down her hips. But they are so comfortable. 

“No way! Those are my favorite pj’s!” 

She puts the mug to the side and Sokka snuggles up against her. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you wear them whenever you have a rough day like this one. Kay?” He asks. “Just promise me that you’ll try to have good days.”

“I’ll do my best but it’s…”

“I know.” He gives a gentle smile. “I just need you to promise me that you’ll take care of yourself or actually ask for help when you can’t this time.” 

“And then I get to use the pajamas?”

Sokka sighs, “yeah.” 

“I suppose that you have a deal, Sokka.”

He squeezes her tighter. She supposes that, that is more than enough. But, by God, the pajamas are a wonderful added incentive. 


End file.
